


Trumped

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are on a tight schedule to stop a vengeful spirit and the men who have the last of her remains aren’t being cooperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trumped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for E/O Drabble Challenge. Word of the Week: Urgent

The crusty old man cracked the door to peer out, throwing them a suspicious glare.

Sam nudged Dean. “I told the last one.”

Dean shrugged, looking to the man. “We gotta burn your hairpiece.”

“It’s real.”

“Look, Donald. We got two more Trumps to get to before midnight…” Dean shoved his boot in the doorway to stop the door from closing. “I’ll buy it.”

“It was $250.”

“Seriously?” Dean gave a critical look to the thing on the guy’s head. “Dude, you got ripped off.”

“Get lost.”

“Okay, but the lady whose hair you’re wearing – she’s dead and she’s pissed.”


End file.
